


With a Bang

by agreylady



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreylady/pseuds/agreylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada meets her match. [de-anon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before RE6 came out, so there are no ~real~ spoilers here. Enjoy.

Something whirls and bangs. The sky bleeds light. 

For just the smallest moment, Ada sees her smile. 

Her muscles tense – just slightly. Nothing heavy. She leans against the table and puts her gun away. 

“Well. If it isn’t my other half.”

The light’s already fading, and Ada’s eyes struggle to adjust to the darkness. The only thing she can see is the dark outline of a familiar shape, the red smudge of her scarf. The glint of a gun, still aimed at Ada’s head. 

“Don’t you think those pants are a little last decade?”

Ada’s smile is easy, prim. She makes sure of it. “Well. They say the turn of the century is making a comeback.”

Really, her heart’s beating fast. The other woman is her in every way. The clone. The dummy. The target. 

_Neo-Umbrella._

She can hear screaming and ripping, the sound of bombs and machine guns, even eleven stories up. Even through the windows. This isn’t Ada’s idea of a good time, but someone would love to have the U.S. thinking she was behind it all – this. 

There’s a groan in the corner of the room. The woman in blue turns and, easily, fires a shot. Ada does not know if the creature groans again, because she kicks out. Other-Ada stumbles, just a millisecond, and Ada uses her full weight to pin her to the conference table. Ada’s hand twines in the woman's hair, and the other goes to her gun. 

Other-Ada winces at the feel of metal on her temple. Then she laughs. Bells. _Do I sound like that?_

It's nauseating. 

She can understand why men fall for her. 

The curve of the woman’s neck is pale. The scant light illuminates it and makes it look like moonlight itself, especially against the dark of her hair. Her hair is smooth, like a spider's silk, and Ada clutches harder. 

“You wanted to talk. Let’s talk. Who do you work for?”

“What kind of agent do you think you are? Would _Ada Wong_ tell someone something like that?” 

“Hm. It depends. Who's putting a gun against my head, again? In this... hypothetical situation of ours?"

The woman smiles. Her lipstick hasn’t faded. 

Ada’s fingers work their way to the woman's ear. She yanks at the hoops and frowns. The woman’s earlobe stretches, but her face betrays no pain. When Ada lets go, the woman’s ear is red and sore. 

“I don’t think you’ll kill me," the woman in blue says. 

“No?”

The woman chuckles. “I know you, Ada. I _am_ you. And you would never let it go this easily. I’m your only lead. And you’ll follow me, won’t you?”

Ada smiles, her trademark. “Don’t be so sure.” 

Someone shrieks in Chinese. Two floors down, but still loud enough that Ada can hear. _Help, someone, no – NO –_

The woman’s hand reaches, of all places, to Ada’s face. It drags down her jaw, to her neck, to her chest. Her thumb flicks at Ada’s breast.

“We don’t have much time,” she breathes. The gun is still against her head. “What are you going to do? Let me go? Or let your answers die with me?” She laughs softly. “I know you. You wouldn’t be so stupid as to kill us both. No. Your own life is your first priority.”

The woman’s eyes are brown, but they have a lighter tint than Ada's own. She cannot decide whether it’s the lighting or something more. 

The woman’s hand leaves Ada’s necklace and rests instead on her breast, where she strokes it. “I know you’re not stupid.”

Ada’s mouth plants on the woman's, forcing it open, attempting to taste anything, something, to prove that she is alive and this woman is not her. But the woman is all too ready, too eager, and Ada’s heart falls. _She's just like me._ The curve of her breasts, the jut of her hips. Already, the woman is unbuttoning Ada’s shirt. 

The imposter smells like clean skin – no perfume, not even soup. When Ada pushes off her jacket and begins to unbutton her blouse, the woman's underwear is black lace. Agent Provocateur. She knew Ada down to her bra; she knew that Ada wore no perfume. Ada had the unsettling feeling that this woman understood, almost as well as Ada did, that Ada Wong was nothing; she was less than nothing. Ada Wong was a fiction. 

Ada Wong did not exist. 

_Was it really that problematic,_ Ada thought, _if there were two of Ada Wong?_ Her hand slips under the woman’s underwear. 

Rather than gasp or moan, the impostor smiles. She thinks she's won.

Ada withdraws her hand and, instead, traces a spot on the woman’s belly. 

“Well,” she whispers. “I suppose I have one of my answers.”

The impostor’s face goes dead.

She traces a heart, and brings her mouth to the woman's sore ear. “I don’t have a mole near my navel. Sorry. You lose.”

Another bang lights up the sky. Like fireworks, Ada thinks. A small victory. A lot of fanfare. For a moment, Ada imagines this woman’s lips on her cunt, her tongue on her clit.

The earth shakes with the explosions.

Something bangs against the wall, insistent. An unearthly wail erupts. 

The woman manages a last smile. “This won’t be the last time, Ada Wong.”

Ada does not bother to do up her own buttons, does not bother to hide her own lingerie. The black lace peeks out. 

“Oh,” she says, “I’ll count on it.”

She can hear the wood of the door splintering. She climbs to the window, spots her helicopter. She looks back once more before she makes the jump. 

The woman is sitting on the table, skin bare and pale as the moon. 

“The next time we meet, you die," Ada tells her. 

The woman in blue smiles, like this is a grand joke, a great game.

Ada smiles back. 

It’s a _wonderful_ game. 

Then she jumps.


End file.
